Minueto de Dálias
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: A fragância que entorpecia, a pele que lhe esquentava e o frio que buscara o seu corpo. Vampiros poderiam conviver entre os humanos, mas haviam divergências. SasukeSakura, NejiTenten.
1. Vapores que sobem ao ar

**Minueto de Dálias.**

**Capítulo um:** _Vapores que sobem ao ar. _

**.:oOo:.**

Uma rosa murcha repousava sobre a sepultura.

O vampiro caminhava sobre o chão de folhas secas desprovidas de coloração vitalícia, tal como ele. _Creque_ e _creque_, é o barulho que elas faziam ao serem esmagadas pela sola dos sapatos, esfarelando-se como sequilhos.

O céu estava morto, apenas aquele astro pálido ornamentando-o. Gradualmente, a luz do luar clareava o terreno e os galhos pontiagudos das árvores sombreavam o chão.

As estatuetas lamuriantes estagnadas por todos os lados faziam uma vigília silenciosa.

Enfiando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo, Sasuke observou uma folha despencar da sua matriz, sendo ela a última. O cheiro almiscarado de terra e de flores saturava-lhe os sentidos afiados.

O vento açoitando o seu rosto acabara por jogar-lhe a franja sobre os olhos, cobrindo-os. Ele não teve vontade de retirar as mãos dos bolsos e os fios negros permaneceram onde estavam, porque, mesmo obstruindo a visão, não atrapalhavam ou incomodavam. Portanto, sentindo tudo à sua volta, os olhos tornavam-se obsoletos.

Os expressivos e redondos orbes âmbares da coruja fitavam-lhe do alto da árvore. "Não há nada para se ver aqui." disse para ela.

Logo que captou no ar um cheiro fraco de pétalas a lhe invadir as narinas, fechou os olhos. Pôde perceber passos sorrateiros a vir em sua direção e, por mais sutis que fossem, escutava-os.

Quando o aroma de cerejeira tornou-se perspícuo, denunciando a sua chegada, virou-se para encará-la. "Sakura." falou, insípido, vendo-a aproximar-se em sua direção com um cachecol rosa lhe rodeando o pescoço, impedindo-o de vislumbrar aquele ponto chamativo do seu corpo.

"Olá, Sasuke." ela cumprimentou-o e simplesmente estendera o braço em direção àquele rosto sublime sem cerimônia alguma. "Olha só esse cabelo. Como você consegue enxergar desse jeito?" e as pontas de seus dedos tocaram-no sobre a testa, afastando a franja para o lado.

Sasuke não se importava com os gestos irrefletidos da moça. Ela, sempre que queria, vinha lhe remexer os cabelos, ajeitar o seu casaso ou apenas tocá-lo a ponta do nariz. Concluiu, então, que Sakura apreciava tais peculiaridades. E não podia negar que a quentura inata dos humanos, a um ínfimo atrito entre peles, era aprazível.

A jovem imitou-o, escondendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos. "Está frio hoje, não?" comentou, seus lábios soprando o ar cheio de neblina, as bochechas avermelhadas.

Eternamente, Sasuke pensou. O frio para ele era perpétuo. "Hum." murmurou, isento. Uma de suas mãos saindo do bolso e trazendo junto um maço de cigarros.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, vendo-o levar um dos cigarros à boca e acendê-lo em seguida. "Não sabia que possuía esse hábito." não escondeu a sua franca perplexidade.

Ele não incomodou-se. Assim como as folhas que forravam o chão, as palavras de camuflada entonação repreensiva não eram relevantes. "Você quer um trago?" Sasuke ofereceu-lhe o fumo, displicente, vendo-a estreitar as expressões, parecendo ofendida. "Como queira, então." arqueou os ombros, prendendo-o de volta aos lábios.

O assobio gutural da coruja era o canto desafinado que irrompia o silêncio lúgubre que se formava vez ou outra.

O vampiro não sentia vontade alguma de bebericar o sangue daquela moça. O que, de certa forma, era beneficente a própria. Sakura era uma humana de fraquezas exaltadas e Sasuke, por hora, não sentia-se inclinado a secar suas veias, aproveitando-se de sua fragilidade.

O apetite sedento de sua espécie parecia aluir-se por vontade própria enquanto consumia narcóticos. Isso fê-lo tornar-se um consumista irreprimivel. Condenado a vagar pela noite desde que nascera, não apreciava em nada a maldição que o acometia.

"Você gosta de flores?" foi o que Sakura perguntou subitamente.

"Não."

"Mas gosta daqui." ela afirmou, observando toda a necrópole e depois olhando de volta para ele.

Segurando o cigarro entre os dedos, Sasuke soltou a fumaça pelas narinas. "Você é estranha." e tornou a tragá-lo.

Sakura olhou para baixo, podendo reparar em uma pequena e frágil flor ao lado de seus pés. Abaixou-se para que pudesse colhê-la. "Veja ao seu redor, esse lugar está infestado delas. Você divide o mesmo espaço. Achei, talvez, que pudesse apreciá-las."

Sasuke passou a mão sobre os cabelos. "Flores são fracas, logo morrerão. Não tem por que se admirar algo tão efêmero." esclareceu, seus olhos cor de nanquim figurando desinteresse enquanto fumava o cigarro.

Sakura apertou a cabo da flor entre os dedos sem poder aquiescer às palavras depreciativas ditas por ele. "Uma flor perecerá feliz no campo, junto das outras. Uma flor artificial, no entanto, viverá tristemente isolada pelo resto dos dias." e largou a que segurava sobre o chão.

O vampiro fitou-a naquele instante, intrigado com o sentido implícito de suas palavras. Jogou a bituca que restara sobre o chão e pisoteou-a enquanto suas mãos voltavam para dentro dos bolsos, um pouco de fumaça ainda fugindo por entre os lábios. "O que faz aqui, Sakura?" resolveu questionar.

Ainda não elucidara os motivos que levavam Sakura àquele cemitério desabitado durante as gélidas madrugadas. Não era coerente de sua parte, Sasuke ponderou, perambular desamparada por aí. Não apenas ele, mas outros vampiros infestavam os lugares e nem todos eram complacentes, assim como os seus genitores.

Os Uchihas, clã de vampiros, donos dos bancos de sangue clonado de todo o país, ricos e soberbos, eram atrozes para com a raça que subjulgavam inferiores, caso viessem a tornar-se empecilhos.

Mas, Sasuke sabia, não haveria forma de Sakura ter consciência do perigo que a espreitava. Os vampiros permaneciam no anonimato, sorvendo sangue artificial para mais tarde evitarem infortúnios indesejáveis. No entanto, isso em nada garantia-lhes ter o domínio sobre seus atos compulsivos e sanguinolentos.

Sakura, que parecia distraída com íntimas divagações, encarou-o, imparcial. "Faço minha a sua indagação." replicara.

E ficaram lá, ambos pertinazes em nada esclarecer, a coruja sendo outra vez ouvida. Já não haviam folhas prontas a despencar.

**.:oOo:.**

"Boa noite, Sasuke." a moça desejou-lhe, andando em direção à saída do cemitério. "Te vejo por aí!" gritou ao alcançar os portões de ferro.

Ele apenas acendera outro cigarro. "Não há nada para se ver aqui." repetiu para a ave maçante.

**.:oOo:.**

A música soava em seus ouvidos e apenas ele era testemunha daquela sinfônia estrondorosa. Os fones de ouvido abafavam a voz monstruosa do vocalista daquela banda que tanto lhe agradava.

_A jewel more radiant than the moon_

(Uma jóia mais radiante que a lua)

_Lowered Her mask to me_

(Abaixou sua máscara para mim )

_The sublimest creature the Gods, full of fire_

(A mais sublime criatura dos deuses, cheia de fogo)

_Would marvel at making their Queen_

(Gostaria de maravilhar-se criando sua Rainha )

Sasuke ajeitou-se sobre a sua cama, as mãos atrás da cabeça e seus olhos fechados. Nas paredes a ausência de janelas era nitída.

Sua mente conduziu-lhe a pensamentos inoportunos. _Pelo resto dos dias_, recordou-se das palavras de Sakura. Retirou os fones, jogando-os para o lado ao sentar-se sobre a cama. Seu sobretudo apoiado na porta escancarada do roupeiro.

Sim, ele continuaria a existir incessantemente. Mas essa constatação não lhe ecoava entusiástica. "O sol já se pôs." percebeu. A úmidade noturna espalhava-se pelo ar, infiltrando suas narinas. Levantou-se da cama.

Jasmin. Sasuke, então, sentiu um cheiro de jasmin. Oh, é claro! A imortalidade não pudera arrancar o cheiro humano de Tenten.

"Pode entrar, Tenten." permitiu antes que ela batesse à sua porta.

"Eu odeio a aceração dos seus sentidos, Uchiha!" escutou-a resmungar do lado de fora. "Venha até aqui, não entrarei!"

Ao acender um cigarro, caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a. "Fale." disse para ela.

"Ah, Sasuke, apague isso." Tenten reclamou, sua mão a abanar a fumaça acumulada no ar.

"Fale, Tenten." ignorou o seu pedido. "Não veio apenas para chatear-me, veio?"

Tenten fechou os olhos, amuada. "Os Hyuugas estão aqui." suas sobrancelhas crisparam-se. "Mestre Fugaku quer você na reunião, Sasuke."

Apoiando-se à porta ele encarou o teto, descontentado. "Estarei lá daqui a pouco." avisou-a, o tédio adornando sua voz.

No momento em que Tenten assentira, indo embora, Sasuke fechou a porta, voltando para dentro do seu quarto. "Idiotas." rumorejou ao deitar-se sobre a cama, os fones sendo recolocados em seus ouvidos, o cigarro entre os dedos.

_She lulled me away from the rich masquerade_

(Ela me acalmou para longe do magnífico mascarado)

_And together we clung in the bloodletting moonlight _

(E juntos nós agarramos na sangria ao luar)

_Pearled luna, what spell didst thou cast on me? _

(Perolada luna, que feitiço tu jogaste em mim? )

_Her ice kiss fervoured my neck _

(Seu beijo gelado ferveu meu pescoço )

**.:oOo:.**

**N/A:** Outra fic de vampiros(¬¬), Tá, é apenas o que eu faço, mas eu amo escrever sobre eles. E sobre o Sasuke fumar, quis dar um ar rebelde pra ele, sabe. E ele não pode adoecer mesmo, achei isso muito irônico e quis pôr. Vai rolar Neji e Tenten na história, pra quem gosta, e quem estiver lendo o beijo do vampiro não se afliga, pois logo logo eu posto último capítulo, ok.

Bjokas da Vampiric.


	2. Olhares petrificados

**Capítulo dois:** _Olhares petrificados._

**.:o:.**

Do alto do edifício, Sasuke observava a metrópole. As cores vivazes da cidade solicitavam sua atenção. O letreiro verde fluorescente do motel "Meia-lua" piscava e piscava.

Abaixo, no subúrbio, murmúrios inteligíveis, sirenes tinindo aflitivas, veículos ocupando o asfalto e pés percorrendo as calçadas de um lado para o outro.

A noite estava em seu início e Sasuke olhou para o céu onde comprovou sua sombriedade pela ausência das estrelas e da lua, haviam somente nimbos lá e cá, e um raio, naquele momento, eclodiu silencioso.

Quando deixara a mansão dos Uchiha, escapando da enfadante reunião do conselho vampirico, quisera ir para algum lugar onde pudesse refletir sobre o nada até que o silêncio ensurdecedor da cidade o enlouquecesse.

E lá do alto onde podia ver luzes coloridas mesclando-se meio turvas, sentia um vento no rosto, mas não sentia sua temperatura.

Um cheiro longínquo despertou sua atenção. "Sakura." seus os olhos fechados, um sorriso motejado delineando os lábios quando saltou do edifício, habilidoso.

**.:o:.**

Tenten permaneçeu impassiva enquanto aqueles olhos nacarados de Neji Hyuuga acusavam-na em silêncio absoluto.

"Tenten." a voz aspera de Fugaku fê-la desviar a atenção para ele e Hizashi. "Sasuke fugiu outra vez." o mestre parecia mortalmente aborrecido.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Desculpe-o, mestre." ainda sentia o olhar inquisidor de Neji nocauteando-a.

Fugaku, sentado numa cadeira da extensa mesa de reuniões iluminada pelo lustre de cristal sobre a cabeça dos presentes, olhou para o Hyuuga. "Estão havendo muitas mortes, Hizashi." informou, embora o outro já tivesse consciênica daquela notícia. "Estigmas geminianas encontradas nos corpos das vítimas." virou a página do jornal estendido sobre a madeira escura e brilhante.

"Mestiços." Neji não escondeu o desprezo da palavra ao que se pronunciou. "Não são governados por nossas leis." disse, olhando para Tenten sentada à sua frente, e prosseguiu: "Estão divulgando sua natureza imunda e expondo o nosso mundo para os humanos." relatou, gélido.

"É certo, Neji, que temos de tomar alguma atitude." Fugaku lançou para Tenten um olhar significativo. "Você e minha mediadora irão investigar a fonte dos homicídios."

Os dedos de Neji fecharam-se para dentro das mãos, apertando-se a mensão daqueles dizeres. Os seus olhos irados buscaram por Hizashi, mas o Hyuuga mais velho parecia concordar com Fugaku.

Tenten ainda petrificada pela ordem do Uchiha, nem ao menos tivera coragem de fitar Neji, sabendo que seria engolida pela névoa.

Sem palavras contrárias a serem ditas ou aceitas, todos se levantaram. "Sasuke irá ajudá-los, procurem-no." Fugaku falou da porta, antes da sair acompanhado dos outros vampiros, apenas Neji e Tenten na sala.

Tenten instintivamente passou os dedos sobre a testa, mas não havia suor, e sorriu de seu próprio infortúnio, pois já não era humana e suas condições físicas haviam transmutado bruscamente.

"Não aprecio essa nossa futura cumplicidade, mestiça." Neji expos, os braços se cruzando. "Mas não falharei em minha missão. Espero que não me atrapalhe e fique fora do meu caminho."

"Desculpe não poder concordar com suas exigências, mas faço questão de cumprir a ordem de meu mestre." havia um brilho de puro orgulho nos olhos amendoados. "Não me importa sua opinião sobre a minha raça. Saiba que não pedi por isso." desabafou.

Neji não falou nada enquanto observava Tenten cruzar a sala, indo em direção a porta de saída. Insatisfeito pela sua condição, seguiu-a.

**.:o:.**

"Você realmente não quer um pouco, Sasuke?" Sakura estendeu-lhe a colher de plástico, a massa do sorvete sobre ela, enquanto observava as pessoas transitando por toda extensão arborizada daquele parque. As luzes do chafariz central coloriam as águas.

Sasuke, sentado ao seu lado, olhou para o sorvete. "Não gosto disso." fez uma careta, desgostoso.

Sakura, então, tratou de levar o sorvete à própria boca antes que ficasse totalmente derretido. "Hum." os dentes gelados quando desocupou a boca. "Ainda estou surpresa em vê-lo por aqui. Levei um susto quando o vi, de repente, ao meu lado naquele semáforo." colocou a colher dentro do copo descartável, jogando-os no cesto de lixo ao lado do banco.

O vampiro cruzou os dedos das mãos, apoiando os cotevelos sobre o joelho, e viu outro raio percorrendo o céu.

"Sasuke, você quer ir a algum lugar? É estranha a sua presença por aqui, pois nunca o encontrei fora dos portões do cemitério."

Ele ainda pensou em questioná-la sobre o mesmo assunto, porque, afinal, Sakura sempre aparecia no cemitério sem motivo algum. O que fazia por lá? Mas sabia que se o fizesse ela esquivaria da pergunta como já tivera feito em vezes anteriores. "Não." respondeu para o que lhe fora proposto.

"Vamos, não seja rabugento." ela brincou, dando-lhe uma leve cotovelada.

Ignorando o humor medíocre de Sakura, o vampiro descruzou os dedos, levantando-se. "Vai chover." afirmou, calmo.

"Oras, Sasuke, é claro que vai chover daqui a algumas horas." Sakura levantou-se, também, olhando para as nunves cinzentas. Não havia ventania, sinal que a aparente tempestade tardaria a chegar.

Fechando os olhos, Sasuke moveu a cabeça como se reprovando uma criança. "Não, Sakura, vai chover agora." abriu os olhos, fitando-a.

Ela, zombeteira, abriu a boca, porém, sentiu gotas geladas sobre o couro cabeludo, olhando para cima. "Chuva?" estava incerta, no entanto fora coberta pela camada de gotas d'água vindas do céu. "Não pensei, realmente, que fosse chover justo agora." olhou em volta, as pessoas correndo em busca de refúgio.

Quando a chuva pareceu se intensificar, Sakura subiu a alça da bolça pelo ombro, querendo sair dali antes que se ensopasse completamente. "Vamos, Sasuke?" ele não parecia se importar com a água, mas fez mensão de tirar o casaso negro que usava, jogando-o sobre sua cabeça. "O que é isso?" perguntou quando sentiu-se coberta pelo tecido.

Sasuke sabia da patética e baixa resistência dos humanos. "É para se proteger." explicou, mas não se importava com o estado físico de Sakura, apenas achava ridículo vê-la tremer de frio e/ou adoeçer por causa da chuva.

Tingidas de vermelho, as bochechas de Sakura esfriaram quando um súbito vento jogou-lhes gotículas de água. "Obrigado." estava desconcertda pela gentiliza que lhe fora concedida.

Enquanto corriam em busca de um abrigo, as vigoroas e altivas árvores lhes protegiam da tempestade, apenas algumas gotas sobre as vestes.

Encharcaram-se, porém, quando saíram para as ruas já vazias e entraram num recinto meio lotado e barulhento.

Sakura, ofegante e corada pela corrida, devolveu o casaco para Sasuke ao que se enfiaram no meio das pessoas, perto do bar. "Bom, já que estamos aqui uma bebida para nós, que tal?" sugeriu em voz alta, as batidas da boate ecoando em sua cabeça.

Sasuke parado e um tanto quanto sério, não pareceu escutá-la, ou apenas não quisera prestar-lhe atenção, parecia atento a outra coisa. "Há algo errado, Sasuke?" Sakura tocou-lhe o ombro, um misto de preocupação e curiosidade se apossando dela.

Sangue, aquele lugar cheirava a sangue, ele percebeu. Algo errado, sentia diversas presenças desumanas no local. "Vamos embora." Sasuke segurou o pulso feminino, levando-o consigo para fora da boate.

Mas Sakura, como não esperava, protestou, firmando os pés no chão e trazendo o pulso de volta com certa violência. "O que está fazendo, Sasuke?" parecia incrédula com sua atitude. "Pode me explicar o motivo desse seu ato?"

Haviam ali muitos sangues impuros, mestiços. E Sasuke sabia que esses seres repugnantes não eram guiados por razões coerentes, apenas pelo extinto ganancioso de sua antiga humanidade, arrogantes e imaturos.

"Não gosto daqui." não fazia questão de se explicar para Sakura. Ela era de fato irritante. "Fique se quiser." deu-lhe as costas, os cabelos molhados.

Vendo-o desaparecer por entre o aglomerado de gente, Sakura sentiu-se arrependida do seu exagero, embora ainda confusa. "Espere, vou com você, chato." correu para alcançá-lo, espremida entre vários corpos. "Que agonia, droga." finalmente alcançou Sasuke quando estava prestes a cruzar à porta de saída.

Ele parou, mas Sakura notou, não fora pelo seu chamado. Havia um homem e uma mulher na porta, bem trajados e impassíveis. Pela primeira vez ao olhar para o lúrido e delineado rosto de Sasuke, ela viu em seu semblante uma quase imperceptível confusão.

"Neji, Tenten, o que fazem aqui?" ele interpelou-os, seco. Não houvera gostado do encontro.

Sakura corou ao perceber-se encarada pelo homen pálido e bonito a quem Sasuke chamou de Neji.

Sasuke viu que Neji avaliava Sakura, desprezo no olhar. "O que fazem aqui?" repetiu, quebrando o contato ocular do Hyuuga sobre a humana quando chamou a atenção para si.

"Estamos tão surpresos quanto você, Sasuke. Não esperávamos encontrá-lo por aqui. Neji apenas sentiu um cheiro e..." Tenten parou sua sentença quando viu o olhar curioso da jovem ao lado do Uchiha.

Sasuke, apenas nesse momento, percebeu que estava diante de Neji e Tenten. Estranho, considerou, os dois juntos, mas não teve tempo para divagar sobre aquela peculiaridade, porque inusitadamente Sakura desalentara, tombando para frente. Em sua competente agilidade, amparou-a antes que tocasse o chão, erguendo-a nos braços.

"Oh, Neji, seu grosso, não precisava desacordar a moça." Tenten reprovou-o, apreensiva.

"Se controlasse a própria boca, talvez não fosse preciso fazê-lo." reiterou ele, irritado, porém não espunha a ira em seu semblante, matendo-se írrito. "Onde pensa que vai, Uchiha?" Neji viu Sasuke caminhar para fora, na rua onde a chuva molhou tanto ele quanto o corpo de Sakura no seu colo.

"Sasuke, precisamos que venha conosco, o mestre deseja que esteja junto de nós nessa investigação." Tenten estava suplicante.

De costas, ensopado, Sasuke arqueou sua sobrancelha. "Investigação?" repetiu. "Não me importo com isso." tão logo desapareceu com Sakura.

Tenten suspirou, decepcionada.

"Eles estão aqui." Neji olhava para o tumulto ao lado de dentro. "Fique atenta." mandou ao adentrar a boate com Tenten em seus calcanhares.

**.:o:.**

**N/A: **Desculpa, aconteceu algo e tive de repostar, ignorem ¬¬


	3. Identidades

**Capítulo três:** _Identidades._

**.:o:.**

Havia um som baixo, melódico e sombrio, mas ao passo em que seus sentidos voltavam o som aumentava. Sakura abriu os olhos, enleada, e viu-se deitada numa cama ligeiramente confortável, suas roupas úmidas, um lençol cobrindo-lhe até a altura dos ombros; e sentou-se para melhor visualizar o local.

Era um quarto escuro e a penumbra dificultava a analize do lugar, seus olhos somente enxergavam um criado mudo ao lado da cama e à sua frente três enormes janelas triangulares que estavam abertas, deixando que o vento entrasse e soprasse as cortinas.

Um tanto apreensiva, Sakura encarou uma silhueta masculina sentada sobre o umbral da janela central, a luz da lua contornando-o. Ela deslizou as pernas para fora da cama e seus pés tocaram o chão frio, puxou de cima do colchão o lençol, levando-o até a altura do nariz como se o pano forjasse uma sólida proteção contra qualquer ameaça eminente.

"Não pensei que gostasse de silêncio." reconheçeu a voz lasciva de Sasuke, mas foi tudo o que ele falou, aquietando-se.

Sakura perscrutou o quarto em busca da fonte de onde vinha aquela melodia que a tivera despertado e identificou uma caixa de som perto da janela onde Sasuke estava sentado de costas, observando a noite lá fora.

(Eu, imediatamente me empenhei para vê-la de novo)

_I, at once, endeavoured to see Her again_

(Ativo devido a inércia da meia-noite)

_Stirring from midnight's inertia_

(Não sabendo sequer o nome dela)

_Knowing not even her name_

(Em um estreito precipício acima do abismo carnal)

_On a thin precipice over carnal abyss_

(Eu dancei como um coroinha cego)

_I danced like a blind acolyte_

(Bêbado pelo vinho vermelho, seus lábios mortos nos meus)

_Drunk on red wine, her dead lips on mine_

(Cheio com o perfume da noite.)

_Suffused with the perfume of night_

Era uma cena insólita. Sakura jamais imaginou-se num quarto escuro com um belo e misterioso homem, ouvindo uma música melancólica. _É disso que ele gosta_, concluiu. E se um dia tornasse a ouvir a mesma canção se lembraria de Sasuke exatamente como estava nesse instante.

Sakura sentou-se e acomodou na cama, eperando em silêncio que a melodia se findasse, sentindo-se confidente de um segredo inexistente, como se Sasuke estivesse deixando que soubesse mais de sua vida através da música estridulante.

Ela não entrevia limpidamente o rosto dele, mas olhá-lo, mesmo que somente seus contornos, trouxe-lhe uma nostalgica e inusitada infelicidade. Aquela música, Sasuke, vazio. Parecia tão triste e solitário, apenas ele e aquela deprimente meia-lua erguida no céu.

Então, ao se levantar da cama e caminhar em direção à janela, Sakura sentiu-se consternada. Deveria ser difícil para ele, imaginou, ser um vampiro e jamais vislumbrar a radiante e alegre luz solar, viver escondido como um criminoso sem escrúpulos, mesmo que isento de culpa.

Não seria descuidada, esconderia a cruel verdade. Assim como ele, manteria sigilo absoluto, pois sabia quem era Sasuke Uchiha e conhecia sua verdadeira natureza, mas não revelaria coisa alguma, nem para ele nem para ninguém. Ficaria, apenas, clandestina ao seu lado; faria companhia sempre que pudesse, mesmo que ele não apreciasse.

Quando parou ao lado de Sasuke na janela, compartilhando da mesma visão, Sakura percebeu que ele fumava, levando o cigarro à boca; uma terrível mania dele.

"Sasuke, isso é odiável." ela censurou. "Esse seu cigarro, não gosto." mas ele não deu atenção e Sakura já estava habituada à sua indiferença. "Isso pode matá-lo algum dia!" exclamou, movendo as mãos em desaprovação, mas sabia, contudo, que isso não era realmente verdade. Aquele cigarro, relez criação humana, jamais aniquilaria um ser de constante vivência.

"Você está sentindo frio?" Sasuke perguntou, ignorando seus resmungos, ainda de costas e contemplando a paisagem metropolitana.

Sakura não entendeu, pois não identificou preocupação na voz ou expressão do vampiro.

Avaliou a si própria e, embora suas roupas estivessem úmidas, não sentia nenhum frio. "Não, estou normal." respondeu, então.

Ele permaneçeu de costas.

Uma dúvida, porém, a cutucou, de repente. "Sasuke, onde estamos? E... " sentiu-se desnorteada, olhando em volta. Não se lembrava de nada desde a desesperada saída do parque para fugir da tempestade. "... O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" apenas agora deu-se conta das circunstâncias.

Silêncio.

Neji era um perito em hipnoze e muito provavelmente tivera deixado uma pequena lacuna na mémoria de Sakura para que não se lembrasse daquele mútuo encontro na boate, Sasuke concluiu.

A perna estava flexionada e ele apoiou a mão sobre o joelho, segurando o cigarro, as cinzas aluindo. "Está no meu apartamento." esclareceu, somente.

Ninguém sabia da existência daquele esconderijo, exceto Tenten. Era o lugar onde se alojava quando estava saturado da enervante mansão dos vampiros e toda sua burocracia.

Embora Sakura estivesse fervendo de curiosidade em saber como fora parar ali, se conteve. Talvez previsse que Sasuke ficaria aborrecedoramente calado como sempre fazia.

Encostou-se a parede e suspirou, vencida. "Bom, Sasuke, tenho que ir." pôs a mão carinhosamente no ombro dele. "Obrigado pela hospitalidade." soou um tanto sádico dizer aquilo, mas era verdade, estava grata, mesmo que não soubesse o porquê.

Sasuke a olhou pela primeira vez desde que ela recobrara a consciência. "Tenha cuidado, Sakura." e voltou-se para a escuridão lá fora.

**.:o:.**

Na movimentada calçada, em frente ao condomínio em que Sasuke estava, Sakura olhou para cima, lembrando-se dele. Sasuke era rico, notava em suas vestes e agora esse apartamento tão luxuoso, embora vago.

"Acho que posso estar amando você, Sasuke." segredou ao vento, pessoas passando por ela com profunda lentidão.

**.:o:.**

Neji já havia antecipado que os fatos pudessem repercutir dessa maneira, depois da conturbada partida de Itachi Uchiha da mansão.

Neji sabia que Itachi talvez criasse suas próprias leis a partir de seu ponto de vista liberalista. E Neji enxergava, como um observador, durante as reuniões Itachi sempre fora compelido a acatar as normas vampiricas que tanto repudiava.

O Uchiha odiava ser restringido a uma sociedade oculta. Um dia, sem aviso, partiu da residênica de sua família sem deixar vestígios ou mandar notícias de seu paradeiro. Ninguém fora atrás dele, mas todos sabiam do temor de Fugaku de que seu outro filho trilhasse o mesmo caminho, tão rebelde quanto Itachi.

"Você tem certeza disso, Neji?" Hizashi estava sentando em sua poltrona, uma taça contendo líquido vermelho entre seus dedos, a sobrancelha erguida.

Neji fitou o teto por alguns segundos e depois suspirou. "Não há dúvidas de que seja ele." confirmou. "Um daqueles sangues imundos relatou muitas verdades, embora intoxicado pela álcool e pelas drogas." Neji explicou, lembrando-se da marca que o mestiço lhe mostrara.

Hizashi sorveu o sangue e tornou-se austero. "Fugaku não ficará feliz ao saber disso." comentou depositando a taça sobre à mesa de marfim ao lado. "Itachi está sendo absurdamente renitente, mas nós não deixaremos que prossiga com essa rebelião imatura." disse, inalterado com seus dedos cruzados. "Tentando expandir nossa raça, mordendo humanos e criando mestiços desmiolados e soberbos." havia inconformação no seu semblante.

Neji deixou a sala, momentos depois, rumando para o seu quarto. "Mestiços, fracos, Hizashi esqueçeu de mencionar." acrescentou e olhou para as marcas que os caninos de Tenten deixaram em seu pulso.

Ela não suportou o período de tempo que passara sem beber sangue, ainda desabituada com seus instintos. Neji, mesmo que a contragosto, cedeu um pouco do próprio sangue para que ela não desfalecesse e atrapalhasse a investigação que estavam fazendo.

Mas, ainda assim, havia uma incógnita: Por que a mediadora dos Uchihas se recusava a beber sangue? Neji não compreendia seus motivos.

Tenten cedeu apenas quando Neji puxou sua cintura, forçando a proximidade para que ela sentisse o cheiro do sangue e fosse incapaz de resistir.

"Tenten, han?" Neji sentiu uma certa euforia, querendo desvendá-la.

**.:o:.**

O celular tocou, mas Sasuke o abandonou acima do criado mudo, sabendo que era Tenten querendo, provavelmente, relatar sobre aquela investigação que mencionou, no entanto não estava interessado em saber de nada, deitado na cama e perturbado.

O quarto estava irritantemente cheirando à Sakura. Seu travesseiro, onde ela descansou a cabeça e seus cabelos esparamaram-se, estava totalmente impregnado.

A silenciosidade que abatia o aposento era aflitiva. Sakura não estava ali para tagarelar coisas que ele não compreendia e não fazia questão de fazê-lo, mas ainda escutava sua feminina voz como na música. Sakura era uma canção.

Sasuke levantou-se da cama e vestiu o sobretudo, guardando o celular no bolso.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram e chegou à portária, uma moradora jovem e atraente lançou-lhe uma piscadela repleta de malícia, mas Sasuke não viu, ainda entorpecido pelo perfume de uma humana, cegando seus sentidos.

**.:o:.**

**N/A: **Eis o terceiro e confuso capítulo. Gente o Uchiha de longas madeixas vai ter participação na fic. A Sakura sabe que o Sasuke é um vampiro e o Neji começará a ficar obcecado pela Tenten, não romanticamente, pelo menos não logo de cara né. Todos tem seus segredinhos na fic. Talvez fique subtendido o porquê da Sakura saber que o Sasuke tem dentinhos pontudos. Mas tentarei elucidar pra vocês, se minha imaginação permitir, porque eu toh meio bloqueada, devem ter percebido.

Reviews, obrigado por elas. E, Meu Deus, a minha ídola me mandou uma review. O.O

I'm so happy!


	4. O pretérito de suas existências

**Capítulo quatro: **_O pretérito de suas existências._

**.:o:.**

Ele obstinava-se em incapacitar quem quer que fosse ao seu redor de ao menos tentar decifrar suas expressões ou os pensamentos que perambulavam por sua mente, simplesmente não deixava.

Olhos poderiam atentar-se a ele por séculos e estariam apenas trancados dentro de uma escuridão interminável, somente. Ninguém veria nada porque não havia nada para ser enxergado além da sua imortalidade.

Seus dedos apertaram as teclas uma após a outra numa sequência monótona. Havia um livro de notas aberto sobre a borda do piano, mas Sasuke estava de olhos fechados.

Sem alma, quão fatais seriam aqueles raios solares jamais sentidos? Ponderava.

As mãos masculinas, pálidas e bonitas moviam-se com elegância e maestria sobre as teclas, os lábios avermelhados e imóveis.

Sasuke achava os humanos primorosos, seus poucos anos de vida tão fascinantes. Venerava o modo que acabavam com elas, pecaminosos.

"Perdido em pensamentos imbecis, Sasuke?" Tenten provocou-o, quando entrou na sala, sentando no sofá. "Há tempos que não o via tocar." comentou distraída com um copo de leite nas mãos.

Sasuke abriu os olhos, sem encará-la, os dedos ainda trabalhando, uma sobrancelha levemente suspensa. "Desprenda-se desses hábitos." disse, seco, referindo-se à bebida. "Não é mais humana."

Tenten estava se matando com a inaptidão demonstrada quanto aos costumes vampiricos. Por tempos incalculáveis, Sasuke precensiou o quanto ela desejou estar morta junto da família que lhe fora brutalmente tomada numa noite cruenta.

Realmente não se importava com o quão dolorosas pudessem soar suas palavras. Tenten não poderia ressarcir a vida, nunca. Deveria acatar a morte e aceitar à essa fatalidade até que um dia, se possível, o tempo deteriorasse suas memórias.

Os olhos da mestiça fulguravam ódio e martírio quando fora trazida até eles. Naquela noite Fugaku poderia tê-la deixado morrer como todos os outros, mas optara por mordê-la e abrigá-la. Ensinou tudo sobre os vampiros, e ela tornou-se sua mediadora, uma andarilha do dia, como os outros eram incapazes de ser.

Tenten não odiava os vampiros, como se supunha, porém não era um deles e talvez jamais conseguisse ser.

"Gosto de leite." ela se justificou, arisca.

O vampiro prefiriu manter-se silenciado, porque não apreciava diálogos que não repercutiriam em nada. E quando se tratava de Tenten e sua nova anatomia as conversas costumavam se prolongar de um modo que o irritava, nunca chegando a um consenso.

"Sasuke?" Tenten chamou, percebendo-o impecável e compenetrado.

"Fala."

A mestiça deixou fluir um suspiro, notando que sua boca tencionava abrir, no entanto não emetia o som que gostaria. "Bom," começou, relutante "Itachi está na cidade." relatou e prendeu o lábio entre os dentes. Esperava que Sasuke avermelhasse os olhos e inquirisse respostas comprovadoras.

A encantadora sensação auditiva provinda do piano findou-se, os dedos paralisados de Sasuke, os olhos vagos. "Itachi." disse o nome, tedioso. "Não fale dele."

Seu irmão não pertencia mais àquele clã de deuses impertigados, não o culpava por tê-los abandonado, teria ido com ele. No entanto, Itachi esqueceu-se do adeus. O único que talvez o entendesse, partiu.

Tenten não falou mais nada. Após tanto tempo começou a apreender que com Sasuke não havia o que insistir.

**.:o:.**

Sakura deu uma pequena risada ao notar a figura do vampiro logo ali na sua frente, sentado e fumando. Rodou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça para sorrir novamente.

"Acho que isso já faz parte da nossa rotina." ela brincou, sentando-se ao lado dele. O cemitério tão infeliz como em todas as outras vezes em que estivera lá.

O céu concordava com suas expectativas, sempre enluarado.

Sakura olhou amigavelmente para ele, sem nada a dizer, reparando imediatamente em sua blusa com dois botões abertos. Naturalmente, levou os dedos até lá.

"Desse jeito vai ficar com frio, Sasuke." disse ela, reabotoando-os. Não se importava se ele era frio ou não, porque seu instinto materno a deixava inquieta.

Sasuke olhava para frente, quase que indiferente aos dedos que relavam em sua pele vez ou outra. Sakura era boba, ele não estava com frio, mas não fez movimento algum em protesto.

"E está com o cabelo em cima do olho, parece criança." a moça passou a mão sobre sua testa, habitualmente, descortinando sua visão.

Ainda deixou a mão sobre a testa dele por alguns segundos, sua pele era fria mesmo, até percebê-lo olhar para ela um pouco intrigado. Ela sentiu-se corar, e quando fez menção de se afastar sentiu os dedos dele se fechando em volta de seu pulso, impedindo-a de se mexer.

O vampiro abaixou sua mão até a altura do nariz e fechou os olhos, como se inspirando sua fragância.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, o rosto um tanto mais avermelhado, sentindo o contorno dos lábios dele sobre a pele. "Sasuke?" chamou, vacilante.

"Está cheirando sangue." o vampiro susurrou contra sua mão.

"O quê?"

"Está cheirando sangue." falou novamente, calmo.

Num movimento brusco, Sakura puxou a mão, fazendo-o abrir os olhos, e abrigou-a sobre o peito, a outra por cima. Isso não era bom, não imaginava que Sasuke fosse tão audaz e pudesse sentir o cheiro de um pequeno corte no seu dedo.

"Não faça isso, Sasuke." repreendeu-o, respirando fundo. "Não deve sair por aí segurando a mão de uma garota desse jeito." disfarçou.

"É?" o vampiro deixou a fumaça fluir de seus lábios. "Você não faz coisas desse tipo o tempo todo, Sakura?" perguntou, sério.

Sakura não via nele nenhum traço de divertimento ou dissimulação, mas poderia afirmar que sua pergunta fora ironica. "É diferente." justificou-se.

Houve silêncio entre os dois, em que a moça aproveitou para encarar o vampiro sentado ao seu lado. Ainda estava um pouco amedrontada, perguntando-se o porquê de Sasuke não tê-la atacado quando sentiu o cheiro de sangue.

Não queria ter pena dele, no entanto vê-lo naquele cemitério a esmorecia, seria sempre desse jeito. Aquele vampiro estaria fadado a andar no escuro continuadamente? Sem ninguém para acompanhá-lo durante o percurso? Ela o fitava com enorme benevolência.

"O que é?" a voz aborrecida dele tiraram-na dos pensamentos.

"Nada." mentiu.

Sasuke faceou-se com a jovem, tão próximo que podia ver pequenas pintas aqui e ali. "Seus olhos." encarou-a com grosseria. "Eles me irritam." e se afastou, deixando o cigarro entre os lábios e os olhos perdidos em meio as lápides.

Sakura estava sentindo vontade de chorar agora. Fraca, diria se alguém lhe perguntasse, muito fraca e desatenciosa.

A primeira lágrima poderia ter aluido se Sasuke não tivesse, num movimento arrebatado, levantado.

Ele jogou o cigarro sobre o chão e seus olhos fixaram-se em algum ponto à sua frente. Escutava passos e um captava cheiro que a muito tempo não sentia, algo familiar.

Sakura também se levantou. "O que foi?" ela queria saber o que se passava.

"Shhh." o vampiro fez para ela, o dedo indicador sobre os lábios figurando o seu mandado.

Ela sentiu-se incomoda com aquele pedido implícito de calar a boca, mas manteve-se quieta.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ambos vissem um alguém caminhando em suas direções. E quando saiu da penumbra, seus olhos, seu rosto, sua pele, tudo ficou em evidência.

Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, seus lábios se inclinando cheios de irrisão. "Já faz um bom tempo, Itachi, que não nos cruzamos." mencionou, apenas.

"Senti cheiro de sangue." Itachi replicou.

Sasuke não desviou o olhar para Sakura, o que devia relatar que o cheiro que ambos sentiram vinha dela. - embora acreditasse que seu irmão já notara.

Sakura levou a mão à boca, admirada e surpresa. _Tão parecido com o Sasuke. _

Itachi encarou aquela jovem ao lado de seu irmão, resoluto. "Essa garota, seu idiota, não é humana." segredou.

Sasuke sentiu os dedos dela apertarem seu braço, como se buscando refugio. "Por que está chovendo flores?" escutou-a perguntar, encantada, os olhos enevoados.

"O que você está fazendo com ela, Itachi?"

No mesmo segundo Itachi estava ao seu lado, o pescoço de Sakura entre uma das mãos. "Ela não sabe o que é." esclareceu, prendendo-a, mas seus dedos não faziam força. "Ainda é frágil."

"Eu teria sentindo no primeiro momento em que a vi se fosse um vampiro de sangue puro ou mestiço."

"Que pretencioso, Sasuke." Itachi largou do pescoço da moça, deixando-a desfalecer sobre o chão. "Se não puder mantê-la sobre controle, virei buscá-la." avisou, desaparecendo.

Sasuke sentiu um pétala cair sobre a ponta do seu nariz. Chuva de flores. Mas não havia nada no ar, apenas neblina.

**.:o:.**

**N/A:** Esse capítulo não me satisfez como os outros. Acho que minha escrita deixou a desejar e ficou meio tosca, mas prometo progredir. A Jacque havia me perguntado se haveriam outros seres, bom, a Sakura será algo diferente que ainda estou moldando. Não ouve NejiTenten, mas darei maiores importâncias a eles mais tardar, ok, crianças. Haverá coisas mais fantasiosas e menos realistas mais para frente. De realista já basta essa bosta de mundo em que vivemos.

Bons leitores, agradeço as reviews.

Bjos.


	5. Em tom reveladora

**Capítulo cinco:** _Em tom reveladora._

********

.:o:.

A portaria principal da mansão abriu-se para dar passagem a Sasuke, que carregava alguém nos braços.

Os elegantes vampiros que bebericavam sangue em taças de cristais encararam-no ultrajados. Cada membro do clã Uchiha conhecia o genioso Sasuke Uchiha, prevendo por si sós que aquele ato inesperado do vampiro era nada mais do que uma outra afronta ao pai, burlando as regras ao levar humanos para dentro de casa.

Todos eles odiavam a empertigação de Sasuke, porque sofriam com seu único privilégio de não ser punido ao desobedecer ao mestre, pois se um deles cometesse essa falta seriam brutalmente castigados.

Sasuke estava soberano e alheio às cogitações sobre sua conduta. Realmente não relevava nada que viesse de qualquer um que não lhe importasse. Quando passou por eles, indiferente, ninguém ousou questioná-lo.

Ao subir as escadas, olhou para Sakura aninhada em seu peito como um gato. Era arriscado, ele pensou, mantê-la na residência, porém deixá-la sozinha era o mesmo que negligenciar sua segurança.

Sakura não era humana, Itachi revelara. _Se não puder mantê-la sobre controle, virei buscá-la, _lembrou-se do aviso. Haviam muitas lacunas em suas ponderações. As palavras de seu irmão estavam pouco elucidativas.

Por hora nada fazia sentido, refletiu, deitando-a na cama.

****

.:o:.

O lugar parecia estar abandonado, detritos por todo canto, vidro quebrado, papéis e computadores inutilizáveis, era mais do que notório.

"Aquele maldito esteve aqui o tempo todo, Itachi, e nossa ignorância não deixou que víssemos nada." Kisame apertou as páginas amareladas nas mãos, arreganhado o dentes. "Como Orochimaru ousa nos afrontar dessa maneira?!" bradou, insuportavelmente ofendido e até mesmo incrédulo, estreitando as sobrancelhas.

Como fora possível, Kisame considerou, Orochimaru montar uma sede e realizar experiencias bem de baixo dos seus narizes, como se zombasse de suas capacidades de rastreamento. O que de certa forma foi um escárnio, porque nenhum Akatsuki detectou uma mínima precipitação sequer por parte de seu ex-integrante. "Arg! Maldito!"

Itachi não se incomodava com os desenfreios do parceiro - embora fosse deveras irritante os seus contínuos rumores - seu rosto tão gélido e impassível quando poderia ser ao que remexia nos arquivos ainda restantes, sem nenhuma pressa aparente.

"Não há nada de útil por aqui." Resmungou Kisame, persistindo em manifestar, mesmo que fingido, seu desgosto pela estadia no laboratório inabitado, ao passo em que mantinha-se bisbilhotando por entre os objetos. "O que procuramos, afinal, Itachi? Orochimaru não deixaria nada revelador para trás."

Abrindo a seguinte gaveta metálica, o Uchiha pareceu estreitar levemente os olhos, inspicionando seu conteúdo. Estendeu a mão, apanhando uma pasta negra. "Talvez algo tivesse-lhe escapado." Respondeu, folheando as páginas soltas.

Se bem lembrava, Sakura Haruno, fora esse nome que a cria recebera. Ela escapara de Orochimaru, guiada por seus meros instintos humanos que não lhe permitiam ser o que de fato fora criada para ser. O canto dos lábios de Itcahi ergueram-se em satisfação pela constatação.

Orochimaru, um mérito à sua natureza vampírica, não poderia compreender inteiramente os impulsos humanos, por mais que se empenhasse em desvendá-los.

A não ser, era bem possível, que Orochimaru tivesse deixado Sakura escapar com total propósito. (evidentemente, deletando qualquer memória de sua cabeça, pois Sakura não tinha sequer consciência do que realmente era, em sua mente, pelas recordações impostas por seu criador, era apenas uma humana de vida simplória).

Poderia ser um equívoco de sua parte, Itachi analisou, embora achasse pouco provável.

Seu irmão mantinha assíduos contatos com Sakura, o que não devia ter passado despercebido por Orochimaru - Kabuto, seu subordinado de fidelidade insondável, deveria estar sempre a espreita para lhe relatar às mudança e possíveis progressos da cria.

"Vamos embora." Disse ele, apenas.

Kisame não questionou sua ordem e tão pouco resistiu.

****

.:o:.

Um sono inocente e intocável. Sakura dormia em sua cama, ressonando - por mais que não admitisse curiosidade, mantinha-se observando-a, suas pequenas anomalias tão naturalmente humanas -, como ele próprio jamais poderia fazer, dormir assim tão tranquilamente, respirar.

Sua própria pele recordava-se da quentura da pele da moça quando ela fazia questão de tocá-lo com cautela, como se tivesse medo de feri-lo.

A pele cheirosa e corada, os cabelos espalhados em seu travesseiro, exalando aquele cheiro perturbador que não lhe fazia o menor sentido. Vampiros eram inodoros, Sasuke não podia sentir cheiro algum neles, não aquele cheiro que cada humano desprendia. Vampiros cheiravam sangue desde a sua nascença, para cada um era uma fragrância até certo ponto distinta, porém de uma mesma matriz.

Uma leve movimentação dela, interrompendo os pensamentos do vampiro. Ele observou-a virar para o outro lado, os olhos ainda fechados, aconchegando-se novamente.

Sakura era tão humana. Como não poderia ser?

Naquela noite fria de outono, recordava-se com uma precisão satisfatória, estava apenas sentado sobre uma tumba enquanto às estrelas e lua lhe formavam um campo de visão formidável. (a abóbada celeste não lhe auferia grande maravilho). Um cheiro perturbante que de uma hora para outra ergueu-se no ar, incitando-o a buscar por sua fonte.

Então Sakura fez-se notar, cumprimentado-o como se conhecesse a tempos. Daquela noite em diante ela sempre vinha lhe acompanhar no cemitério, reclamando quando a frieza da noite partia seus lábios e esfriava a ponta do seu nariz. Sasuke não objetava ou demonstrava interesse em sua companhia, a humana apenas ficava ao seu lado matraqueando coisas que para ele não eram significativas.

Mas sua voz feminina era até um pouco agradável, admitia em meio a devaneios.

Sasuke crispou as sobrancelhas, perquirindo Sakura com mais afinco. "Quem é você?" quis saber. Sempre quisera, de alguma forma ou de outra, desvendá-la.

Estava inquieto demais, lembrando-se de Itcahi e sua súbita aparição.

"Por que a trouxe, Sasuke?" seu pai perguntou de repente, entrando no quarto. Mas Sasuke nem ao menos mostrou-se surpreendido, seu olhar era tão vazio quanto indiferente.

"Não sei." Respondeu sem encará-lo, os olhos voltados para Sakura, sem alteração alguma no semblante.

Fugaku comprimiu os lábios em desgosto, os olhos fechados, completamente penalizado com o desintereçe de Sasuke. "Sabe melhor do que ninguém que existe uma proibição, não é?" ele inquiriu, persistindo em olhar para o filho até que ele fosse obrigado a encará-lo, mas Sasuke não se atrevia a cumpliciar olhares com o pai. Era perfeitamente teimoso.

Fugaku buscava imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça de seu filho, um vampiro nobre e pomposo, deveria estar plenamente satisfeito em pertencer ao clã Uchiha. No entanto tudo nele parecia contraditório aos seus ensinamentos.

"Itachi a quer." Sasuke disse tranquilamente, como se apenas essas palavras explicassem tudo.

Fugaku entreabriu os lábios com aquela súbita afirmação, pelo menos um pouco desordenado. Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, há tempos incontáveis que não se ouvia o nome de Itachi.

"Não conheço seus motivos, mas ele a quer." Sasuke explicou, e dessa vez seu gélido fitar encontrou os olhos surpresos de Fugaku, encarando-o. "Não permitirei." Assegurou com secura, voltando a olhar para a dita cuja, como se tivesse olhado brevemente para o pai apenas para figurar suas vontades eminentes de mantê-la longe do irmão.

"O que há com você?" Fugaku balbuciou, tentando assimilar o que escutara. Itachi estava atrás de uma humana e aparentemente Sasuke mostrava sua imposição. Por que seu filho estaria protegendo o que de início o líder do clã Uchiha pensou ser apenas uma de suas presas? Havia um emaranhado de pensamentos conflitando-se em sua cabeça.

A reposta de Sasuke foi o silêncio, que seu pai encarou com uma saída para uma pergunta que não sabia responder.

_Para quê protegê-la?_

"Faça como quiser." Fugaku saiu do quarto, mas não batera a porta como das outras vezes.

Sasuke ainda praguejou algo mentalmente antes de se levantar e pegar o maço de cigarros sobre o criado mudo, ao lado de sua cama, onde Sakura ainda dormia.

_Como o Uchiha é inocente, Sakura. Uma simples humana para ele, apenas você é imperceptível aos olhos dos vampiros. Não se lembra, filha? Está confusa, assustada e com medo? Sente-se sozinha? Sim, você está sozinha e não há ninguém por perto que possa segurar sua mão. Tenta a muito custo aquecer o coração de um vampiro, Sasuke Uchiha, mas você foi feita para destruí-lo, a todos eles. Mate-os. Você é o caos e não segue as impostas leis vampíricas, mostre-se para eles, apareça para ele, para Sasuke._

_Abra os olhos, seu mestre ordena._

**.:o:.**

Lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos, não havia ofegos e seu corpo sequer estava úmido devido ao súbito despertar daquele massacrante pesadelo que vinha lhe assombrar o sono.

Tenten já não se lembrava da família ou do tempo em que fora viva, contudo as cenas que via durante os constantes pesadelos ainda eram vividas em sua mente. Mesmo que tivesse se esquecido da sua real natureza ainda sentia com fervura o ódio que nutria pelo responsável de tudo aquilo que lhe acontecera.

Por que tivera de ter a vida arrancada tão bruscamente? Por que tivera de ser forçada a ser uma outra pessoa? Era tudo tão injusto. E ela sentia uma raiva desesperadora de tudo aquilo.

"Quem é você, Mestiça?" Neji perguntou, os braços cruzados, em tom de tédio.

Tenten pestanejou algumas vezes até dar-se conta da realidade. Estava no alto de um edifício com Neji ao seu lado. Seu semblante perturbado não tencionava amolecer de jeito nenhum. Ao situar-se, notou as mãos tremelicantes, o mundo à sua volta começava a embrulhar de um modo louco.

A mestiça fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, um sorriso esmorecido delineando-lhe os lábios. "Não sou ninguém." Respondeu para Neji, amargamente. E, recompondo-se da depressão, andou em pequenos passos para perto do anteparo do edifício, pisando na borda, e olhou lá para baixo. "Acho que já está bom por essa noite, não há sinal de mestiço algum nessa área." Disse, virando-se para ir embora.

"Espera." Ouviu Neji, então.

"O que há?" ela perguntou intrigada, quando sentiu que tivera os braços capturados com certa brutalidade pelas mãos dele. "O que foi?" perguntou novamente, dessa vez mais exasperada.

Neji não dizia nada, apenas a segurava. Notando sua imobilidade a mestiça tencionou se debater, livrando-se de seu poder.

Em vão.

"Me solta, Neji!" ordenou, ríspida.

"Pára." Soltou-a grosseiramente. "Você está tremendo." Disse ele, vendo-a aquietar-se subitamente. "Seus olhos estão tremendo." Neji quase sussurrou as últimas palavras.

Tenten abraçou-se no intuito de proteger-se, porque se sentia desolada e abatida, como se ninguém fosse capaz de acalentá-la. E Neji não seria seu salvador, livrando-a das injúrias do destino, puxando-a da escuridão em que se isolara. Ele, como deveria se esperar, a tratara como uma criança humana e medrosa, tendo de sacudi-la para que se situasse. "_Veja, papai Noel não existe, é apenas um mito_." Seria um relato de um sonho infantil destruído, assim como fora a sua vida e sonhos.

A mestiça esqueceu-se da angústia para recordar-se da ira que Neji vertia sobre seus olhos, na mera intenção de deixá-la acoada.

Fez menção de retomar o caminho, virando-se de costas para o vampiro. Ela grunhiu e caminhou para longe dele. "Me deixa." Ainda resmungou antes de abrir a porta de acesso ao terraço.

Definitivamente o Hyuuga lhe pertubava.

****

.:o:.

Sasuke apagou o cigarro ao ver que Sakura começava a mostrar-se desperta, coçando os olhos e sentando-se na cama.

Ele atentou-se ao ver que a moça levantava, abrindo os olhos. Sua tonalidade mostrava-se anormal, a íris vermelha e opaca, sem aquele luzir verdejante com o qual havia se habituado.

Sakura encarou-o completamente inexpressiva, levianamente assombrosa. _Mate-o._ Fês-se ouvir a voz em sua cabeça. Suas unhas alongaram-se subitamente, afiadas, como se feitas apenas para isso.

Sasuke não conhecia suas intenções, ou sequer sabia o que se passava com Sakura, mas deu-se conta que já não era mais a humana frágil que dormia em seu leito.

"Quem é você?" quis saber.

_Ela não é humana._ As palavras de Itachi outra vez ecoaram, altivas. E agora tudo parecia se esclarecer.

Veloz e quase imperceptível, ela parou na sua frente, e ficou lá. "Sasuke" sua voz soara baixa e chorosa. "Foge." Implorou num fio de voz, abraçando-o.

O cheiro de flores que desprendia de Sakura permanecia imaculado à percepção de Sasuke. Ele mesmo não percebeu quando seus braços prenderam o corpo dela, alojando-a junto ao próprio corpo.

Abraça-la, ele sentiu, era muito bom. O corpo tão menor que o seu era quente e macio. Sakura era inominável, sempre fora. Então, como ela sempre fazia, o vampiro remedou-a, deslizando as mãos por seus fios de cabelo, descobrindo o quão aprazível poderia ser aquele simples acariciar.

Como se cruelmente puxado para o mundo real, o mundo onde não havia Sakura entre seus braços, sentiu o cheiro do próprio sangue e uma dor insignificante no abdome.

Sakura se afastara bruscamente dele, empurrando-o para longe de si, as unhas compridas revestidas de sangue. "Eu não sei quem sou." Confessou de cabeça baixa, a voz ainda fraca. "Fica longe de mim, Sasuke." Foram suas últimas palavras, antes de pular quarto afora pela janela aberta.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e cobriu o ferimento com a mão. Não fora atrás de Sakura e muito menos e impedira de partir - porque se essa fosse sua vontade ela não teria como resistir à sua força implacável.

O cheiro dela se esvaíra por completo de todo o cômodo, nem mesmo eu seu travesseiro havia resquícios de sua fragrância singular.

****

.:o:.

**N/A:** Primeiramente quero me desculpar pela demora. Mais do que nunca meu tempo está escasso e minha imaginação muito reclusa, creio com infelicidade que a fanfic Head Over Feet venha a morrer, mas estou preparando algo para pôr em seu lugar. Quanto a Minuetos, creio que será curta, sem muitos capítulos pela frente. Percebei que não dá certo para uma pessoa como eu escrever fics de conteúdos extensos. Acho que vou me dedicar aos one-shots.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e me perdoem por não respondê-las. Algo que juro que começarei a fazer a partir de minha próxima estória, seja com mais de um capítulo ou one-shot.

Bjos e até o próximo capítulo.


	6. Custódia de uma caçadora

**Capítulo seis: **_Custódia de uma caçadora._

**:oOo:.**

Sasuke acendeu um cigarro e enfiou o isqueiro dentro do bolso da jaqueta. Tenten andava de um lado para o outro em sua frente como se sua mente estive imaginando mil possibilidades, esforçando-se para pensar em alguma solução.

"Você deveria tê-la impedido, Sasuke" ela alertou, observando os próprios pés enquanto ainda andava de um lado para o outro. "Essas mortes, todo esse conflito nos cercando e agora mais uma mestiça sedenta e à solta".

Sasuke observava a tempestade que estrondeava do lado de fora. O rosto estava endurecido.

"Ela não é uma mestiça" disse ele. "De alguma forma ainda é apenas uma humana."

Tenten finalmente parou de andar, apenas para olhá-lo desconfiada, desacreditando um pouco do que Sasuke acabara de lhe contar.

"Que besteira. Como ela poderia não ser?" Havia inconformismo no seu tom, mas os olhos continuavam pregados no vampiro como se esperassem que ele a contradissesse e explicasse as próprias suposições. "Todos nós sentimos o cheiro do seu sangue, Sasuke, assim que foi ferido. E quando ela fugiu foi rápida o bastante para que não pudessem capturá-la." Lembrou a ele.

"Você acha mesmo que eu não teria percebido se ela não fosse mesmo uma humana?" Sasuke pressionou-a. "Me diga, Tenten. O que você acha?!"

Havia muita convicção e arrogância em seu olhar.

"Pára, Sasuke!" Tenten sentou-se no sofá, tentando assimilar as coisas. "Por que só agora isso tudo aconteceu? Como ela pode ser tão... diferente? E ao mesmo tempo não ser uma mestiça. E com certeza não é uma vampira de sangue puro.

"Eu não sei." Sasuke respondeu com sinceridade.

Normalmente era muito difícil conseguir decifrar seus aspectos, o rosto quase sempre imperturbável, mas era evidente a amargura estampada na face bonita. Sasuke sentia-se terrivelmente incapacitado pela situação.

"Talvez Itachi saiba." Tenten apontou. "Segundo o que soube ele a quer, não é? Há um verdadeiro motivo para isso, não acho que ele queira apenas uma boa refeição."

Sasuke emitiu um ruído baixo e raivoso àquela consideração.

"Vou procurá-lo." Disse ele, levantando-se da poltrona. "Chame o Hyuuga e conte tudo, Tenten, creio que não haverá problemas. Agora vocês são amigos, não é?" Sasuke desdenhou.

Tenten corou de raiva. "Argh! Idiota!"

Neji ainda não a agradava nenhum pouco e sabia muito bem da aversão dele. Aquele vampiro insolente simplesmente não a aprovava, sem créditos para mestiços. Embora, ela considerou, que o Hyuuga estivesse mais dócil de alguma forma. Havia algo insondável nos olhos de pérola desde que foram obrigados a compartir as tarefas.

"Eu ligarei." Assegurou, mesmo que não entoasse animosidade. "E... Sasuke," chamou-o antes que ele partisse, hesitando um pouco "essa garota, ela é... importante pra você?"

Já fazia tempo, Tenten bem se lembrava, que Sasuke voltava para casa levemente impregnado de um cheiro floral, de perfume feminino, não de flores naturais. Não notou mudanças em seu comportamento, nenhum fulgor de paixão ou alegria incrustado em seus olhos opacos. Mas certamente havia alguma diferença.

Sasuke suspirou. "Ela é." Admitiu.

Aquela faladora irritante praticamente assaltou sua mente, suas horas e do que mais pudesse se lembrar haveria um pouco de Sakura por lá. Precisava tê-la de volta, tagarelando ao seu lado.

Um segundo depois e Sasuke já não estava mais na sala.

**.:oOo:.**

Tinha um rastro de água sobre o piso amadeirado, a porta do apartamento estava aberta e os relâmpagos iluminavam todos os cantos.

Sakura abriu várias gavetas à procura de fotografias suas, algum rosto além do dela. Não havia nada, somente uma enorme lacuna. Não tinha sequer lembranças e parecia que só agora havia notado que faltava um pedaço de sua existência.

Não havia memórias felizes nem tristes, somente um nada desproporcional. Lembrava-se apenas de Sasuke, o vampiro do cemitério, aquele que, mesmo com a frieza, lhe acalorava a alma somente com o olhar.

Depois que fora compelida a deixá-lo sangrando foi como se tudo tivesse vindo à tona, sem ele não havia pensamentos ou memórias de algo. Parecia que sua existência começava a partir dele.

_Eu o machuquei_. E não sabia o porquê.

Deixando que os joelhos batessem contra o chão ela analisou a palma das mãos e mesmo que tivessem sido lavadas pela água da chuva Sakura ainda as enxergava sujas de sangue.

Não se opôs as lágrimas, chorando pela confusão e também pelo repentino sentimento de solidão que a abordou. E vez ou outra ainda escutava uma voz lhe ordenando, cantando em sua mente. A moça obrigava-se a ignorá-la – não sabia por quanto tempo ainda conseguiria se manter estável. Sentia que a qualquer momento seu crânio explodiria e seu controle estaria perdido.

O que faria agora? Para onde deveria ir?

Sakura levantou-se num pulo, os olhos estreitos em direção a janela recém aberta. As gotas violentas de chuva pingavam em todo o tapete e as cortinas esvoaçavam para dentro.

"Fique tranqüila." A voz veio de trás, surpreendendo-a.

Seja lá o que ela pudesse sentir, ver ou ouvir ainda era imatura. Seus sentidos _ainda_ eram imperfeitos.

Mesmo lhe pedindo tranqüilidade ela não relaxou, os dedos enfeixados e os ombros endurecidos.

"Não estou aqui pra te machucar, Sakura." A voz era suave e tranqüilizante, quase um sopro vindo agora de outro lugar na escuridão de seu apartamento.

Sakura não pareceu entremostrar-se alterada com a pronúncia sossegada de seu nome. Houve um relâmpago e outro clarão, então um rosto ali em algum lugar a fez sobressaltar-se.

"Você... Sasuke?" Balbuciou, tremula. As lágrimas começavam a secar em sua bochecha.

"Não."

Sakura antecipou-se em acender a luz, finalmente avistando o visitante. "Quem é você?" questionou, tentando empregar aspereza na voz, mas pareceu somente um indagar receoso.

Aquele homem era incrivelmente parecido com Sasuke, tão bem vestido quanto.

"Itachi." Apresentou-se, seco. E já estava em sua frente, segurando-lhe a mão para poder beijá-la.

Sakura corou, incapaz de impedi-lo. Ainda perplexa com os olhos negros a persuadi-la, quase hipnotizadores, parecido com Sasuke, os orbes negros dele. Era inexpressivo e gelado, mas ao mesmo tempo cortês. Isso causou confusão, como ele era, no final das contas?

Puxou a mão rapidamente. "O que quer?" Ainda era um estranho dentro de sua sala. Não um humano, percebera assim que sentiu a presença.

_Vampiro. Mate-o!. Mate-o agora!_ A voz mandou.

Sakura encolheu-se de imediato, a dor de cabeça voltando com intensidade, o ilusório cheiro de sangue causando enjôo. Ela cobriu os ouvidos, tentando refrear o brado que lhe atormentava.

"Pára! Não fale comigo!" gritou, descontrolando-se.

Sentiu dedos gelados em volta de seu pulso, obrigando-a a destampar os ouvidos. "Ignore essa voz patética, não escute Orochimaru." Itachi incentivou, calmo.

Ela parou, arregalando os olhos ao escutar aquele nome.

_Orochimaru. _

_Ela já está pronta para sair, Orochimaru? _A lembrança lhe inundou, a sensação de afogamento era tão real, como se estivesse mesmo dentro d'água há algum tempo.

"Ele é seu criador." Itachi explicou, percebendo o trauma interno da moça. "Você esteve naquele laboratório por muito tempo." Falou naturalmente, como se não fosse relevante ou lhe importasse.

Sakura cambaleou para o sofá, deixando-se cair ali. "Do-do que você está falando?"

O vampiro suspirou pesadamente, buscando paciência o suficiente para poder fazê-la compreender. "Faça algum esforço. Sei que se lembra da sua antiga casa, sua prisão."

Sakura tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas quando queria somente a escuridão lhe respondia. As memórias vinham em momentos de desespero ou trauma, não de modo forçoso.

"Eu... não," ela estacou por algum tempo, buscando fôlego. "não me lembro de nada!"

"Isso não é bom." Disse Itachi, estendendo-lhe a mão. " Venha comigo e lhe contarei tudo o que precisa saber."

Aquele vampiro não lhe amedrontava ou transmitia segurança, mas parecia tudo o que tinha no momento, talvez algumas resposta para as perguntas que pululavam em sua cabeça.

Então aceitou a mão pálida e o seguiu.

**.:oOo:.**

"Fiquei surpreso em encontrá-lo por aqui." Itachi cruzou os braços, encostando-se ao muro do galpão. "Mas acredito que não tenha sido apenas um acaso. O que você quer, Sasuke?"

"Onde ela está? Posso sentir o cheiro dela em você." Sasuke encarou o irmão, os orbes negros ardendo.

"Eu viria buscá-la e você já estava bem avisado."

Sakura com Itachi. Sasuke não gostava de imaginá-los um ao lado do outro, de nenhuma maneira. "Porque _ela_?" questionou.

Itachi riu baixo e depois encarou o teto. "Ela pode ser um perigo para nossa espécie. Ela é descendente direta da família dos malditos caçadores de vampiros e Orochimaru aproveitou-se de seu sangue e extintos naturais de caça para poder dar-lhe tudo o que precisaria para torná-la uma arma ao seu favor."

O rosto de Sasuke continuava inalterado, era como se não estivesse realmente prestando atenção, mas seus ouvidos eram os mais atentos.

"Há pelo menos um século atrás Orochimaru foi mal sucedido na tentativa de roubar um humano que tivesse o sangue de que precisava. Naquela época inúmeros caçadores ainda perambulavam entre nós, em sua maioria, na Itália, França e Inglaterra. Mas foi muita sorte, ou artimanha, ele ter justamente encontrado a humana na Finlândia. Matou todos à volta da humana, mas acho que nosso _papai_ não queria mesmo que as coisas saíssem do controle."

Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, fechando os olhos em compreensão. Então Tenten pertencia a uma família de caçadores. Era mesmo irônico.

Sakura estava sozinha, porque não houve nenhuma matança. Era apenas ela e então Orochimaru a raptou, roubou sua vida assim como pretendia fazer com Tenten.

Itachi continuou observando o teto, o lugar muito silencioso. "É por isso que ela vai ficar comigo. Não vou deixar que Orochimaru arquitete mais planos contra nossa sociedade."

Sasuke retesou, os punhos endurecidos. "Ela não vai ficar com você, Itachi. Não vou deixar Sakura nas suas mãos." Falou, o tom de voz era como um silvo encolerizado. "E desde quando se importa com a sociedade, seu hipócrita. Esses malditos mestiços que você institui adoram brincar com os humanos." Sasuke bradou.

"Isso não é da sua conta, irmãozinho." Itachi desapareceu, deixando para trás apenas o som de sua risada sobrenatural.

Sasuke bateu o punho contra a pilastra ao seu lado. "Maldito!"

Por hora não havia nada que pudesse fazer, precisaria saber a exata localidade do irmão e descobrir quais eram seus verdadeiros planos em relação aos ratos que andava soltando na cidade.

Traria Sakura de volta, ambicionou, não a deixaria junto do irmão, mesmo que para isso tivesse de cometer as mais terríveis atrocidades.

**.:oOo:.**

**N/A:** Me desculpem muito por ter demorado tanto. Mas houveram imprevistos. Fiquei sem minha internet por um bom tempo e depois tive de pôr um milhar de coisas em ordem e só tenho o perído da noite para isso, apesar de isso e outras coisas não serem justificativas. Mas, enfim, ocapítulo não me foi tão rendável quanto esperava, ando meio sem inspiração para escrever. Não houve Neji e tenten nesse capítulo, mas lhe prometo e garanto que haverá muito deles no próximo. Itachi vai estar presente daqui para frente, a Sakura estará começando a desvendar sua vida conturbada.

Pessoas, muito obrigada pelas reviews, mesmo. Hoje, em especial, me restou algum tempo para repondê-las, as reviews do capítulo anterior, ok.

**REVIEWS**

**L.Mayumi-Chan** – Fico feliz em saber que já leu alguma outra fanfic minha. E muito obrigada pelo elogio. Não anseie pelos próximos capítulos, porque eu não consigo escrever grandes coisas, por mais que tente, só consigo colocar uma continuação, sem muito impacto. Enfim, obrigada novamente, moça.

**Blackmore **– Pois, tu acertastes na mosca, ela é tipo Wolverine de barba rosa. Neji e Tenten é fo. Preciso de alguma fic só deles. Você vai betar pra mim, né? O.O

**Mye-chan** – Isso aí mesmo, a Sakurita é uma cria de laboratório até certo ponto, mas ainda é gente, rs. Sasuke rebelde, ah, nem me fale. Eu amo também. Então você é como eu, Mye-chan. É bem difícil escrever mais de um capítulo, ainda mais quando não se tem muito tempo e as vezes a imaginação necessária. Obrigada pela review.

**Tami-sushi** – Bem, agradeço pela review e peço mesmo desculpas pela demora. É incrivelmente impossível pra mim postar em curtos períodos de espaço ''

**Shichiyou-sama** – Olá. Não teve jeito, menina, eu tive de matar Head Over Feet, a trama estava muito boba e minha imaginação desapareceu. Beijos para ti.

**Carol **– Oh, eu também amo Neji e Tenten, desculpe pela ausência do casal nesse capítulo, mas eles ainda terão seus momentos. Esse livro de que falou é Crepúsculo? Se não for esse qual é o nome? O.O Adoro livro de vampiros.

**Nathy-sama** – Minha chara. Também sou uma Nathy, não assim escrito, mas sou. Mas uma leitora a quem devo desculpas pela demora. Sinto muito, mas não tem como postar rápido. Por isso meus projetos futuros estarão bem adiantados antes de serem postados. Obrigada. .

**Marimary-chan** – Sem problemas, querida. Eu bem entendo o que é estar sem net. Desculpa você também pela demora, o problema da net também contribuiu para minha demora, mas vou tentar postar mais rápido o próximo capitulo. Obrigada pela review.

**Gabriela** – Mentira que eu postei de novo, adivinhei? Rsrs. A Sakura é complicada, mas nao era isso que eu queria ter feito com ela, mas as vezes a estória sai de controle. Itachi é mesmo um tesudo e ele vai aparecer muito ainda, he he. Thanks girl.

**Demetria** – Vai me desculpar pela demora outra vez? Desculpe outra vez, mas é aquela coisa toda, trabalhar-estudar-estar sem net. Eu gosto de fazer a garota da história sofrer um pouquinho, ou muito, para ficar mais legal depois. Sou estranha, não ligue. Kisses.

**Chidorita** – Não importa quando, o que importa é a review em si e eu adoro todas as que eu recebo do pessoal, me anima, obrigada. É sempre bom saber que as pessoas daqui também compartilham de meu gosto pelos vampiros. Obrigada belas belíssimas palavras, Lady.

**Dinha Uchiha** – Ah, que lindo, tu também gosta dos vampiros. Eles fascinam mesmo, né. Ah se els existissem, como tu disseste, eu ofereceria meu pescoço de bom grado.

**Cerejinhah-chan** – Aew, uma leitora do orkut por aqui, eu lembro de você, menina. Bem vida ao .

**Sarahn.n** – Obrigada pela review. Continuei a fic, rsrs. Vlws.

**Taite-neko** – Own, que bonitinha, quer ser igual a eu quando crescer, lembrou uma priminha que tenho. Obrigada.

**Aninha** - Tudo bem comigo, e com você? Pelo amor de Deus, girl, lembre-se o nome do filme, eu sou super curiosa e todo tipo de informação que puderem me trazer sobre os vampiros eu agradeço muito.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
